The War to End Them All
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: Heroes come from everywhere. They may have differences, but there's one thing they all have in common; Their enemy is Dr. Eggman. Now, heroes from previous adventures gather together in this epic tale. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! R&R!
1. Summary

Summary: Heroes have protected earth numerous times, those heroes are Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog. With help from their friends, for sonic there is Brandy Harrington, for shadow is Kuki Sanban. Both sides of the two groups made it through deadly fights and near death, but now they will need each other more than ever. When the last battle between sonic and Eggman was over, leaving sonic the victor he thought it was over, its not. Eggman returns, of course sonic goes after him. Sonic goes into his super form and follows Eggman into a uninhabited temple in the Amazon. Sonic is captured inside, Eggman with a new machine which can make anyone who goes into their super form, it can force him out of it. Eggman's machine malfunctions during the process of sonic being taking out of his super form, Eggman escapes.

Leaving a strange feeling in the belly of our hero he heads back to brandy. During the night, Eggman's robots swarm into the jungle. Brandy runs out of the treehouse to find sonic who hasn't came back yet. However brandy comes across the army of robots being torn to shreds, brandy comes across a hulking beast of nature. She notices that it's actually Sonic! The malfunction in Eggman's machine caused sonic to turn into a werewolf every night the sun falls and the moon rises. Brandy needs help to get sonic back to his normal self, so she turns to Shadow and Kuki.

Old friends visit as well, Ash and Dawn, together they look for a cure to save the blue blur. Sonic has other plans, with his new found power he attacks several military facilities and attacks major cities. General Richards notices the chaos, so now he's on a mission to execute Sonic no matter what! Chaos returns as well, but Eggman plants a mind control chip to make him do his bidding! Eggman also rebuilt the three metals! Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, and the return of Metal Shadow! Once again the heroes must step up to protect the earth, but how can they when one of them is their enemy: Sonic! The Earth is under attack from every spot that is populated. Can Sonic fight the beast within himself and notice that he must be by his friends side? The Armed Forces are mobilizing, Eggman's robot armada is unleashed, the heroes are here to protect Earth at any cost, the final fight, the biggest brawl.

This is:

_** THE WAR TO END THEM ALL**_

**Rated T for: Extreme fight sequences, mild language, and possibly blood.  
**


	2. One Surprise After Another

**Chapter One: One Surprise After Another**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to anything in this story! They belong to their respective creators/owners!**

Time after time, there is always a disaster or force that threatens our world. Explosives, guns, fighting, all and many more make us pit ourselves against our enemies. Except every time it happened there was the heroes who sacrificed their own lives for the good of others. Like Sonic The Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive. When he came across Brandy Harrington, at first she was just a normal person, but he grew to be her friend. On the other hand, there's Shadow The Hedgehog, The Ultimate Life Form.

A lone wolf character, created to fight and the knowledge of the chaos emeralds. This gloomy hedgehog was someone with barely no friends, that is until he met Kuki Sanban of the Kids Next Door. At first he had no feeling towards her, but just like sonic he later stood to protect her no matter what. Now after countless times these two groups fought against forces beyond their belief, but they never left each others side. What if these four had to meet? What would their purpose of seeing each other be? It all starts in the mystical Amazon Jungle.

The sun shining bright in the day, the tree house where Brandy and Sonic live at for the moment. Brandy was in her recliner chair reading one of her magazines. The door opened, sonic walked in. He stretched his arms and yawned. "Where've you been?'' brandy looked up from her magazine. "I was out running, you know daily exercise.'' he walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Brandy sighed, she looked at the burlap sack with the seven chaos emeralds in it. She put her magazine down and walked over to the counter. She opened the sack, there were the emeralds glowing. She set them all out on the counter aligned in a straight line. Brandy then heard a buzzing noise coming from outside. She walked to the window, flying across the sky was Eggman! In his hover ship, following him were a group of egg gunners. "It's Eggman!'' she exclaimed. Quickly running out of the bathroom came sonic, the seven emeralds came to him, a bright flash he went super and pushed through the door following Eggman to where Sonic's demise shall be there waiting for him.

Sonic flew low in the jungle so his robots wouldn't spot him. "What are you up to?'' sonic whispered. Hours passed and sonic still flew behind Eggman's trail. Sonic stopped in a part of the jungle, he made his way through the brush. Sonic pushed some of the bush aside. He gasped, in front of him was a large temple, but what really surprised is the amount of robots surrounding the place. Eggman landed in his hover ship. He got out of the machine and walked inside the temple. "I'll wait awhile.'' sonic said to himself.

He waited for two hours, sonic was dozing, he heard loud noises. He stood to his feet, he saw bright flashes resonating from the inside of the temple. "Alright.'' he whispered. Sonic hovered up from the ground and made a mad dash to the entrance. Sonic's super form was lighting up the dark hallways he traveled through. Sonic took a left, but when he saw egg gunners at the end of the hallway he took back behind the wall. The robots looked down the hallway and saw the gold glowing at the end of the hall. "What is that?'' one of them said with its robotic tone.

"Oh snap.'' sonic noticed what was going on. The robots marched down the hall, sonic then clenched his fists and drawled all the energy inside himself. The glowing stopped, the robots turned their lights on. Sonic was no where in their site. Then a bright glow came from behind them, the robots turned around hastily but sonic speared through both of them dismantling the two. "Piece of cake.'' he remarked. Sonic walked aimlessly through the halls avoiding any other patrols inside. Sonic then came across a large room. "Whoa.'' he said. Spanning around the room were wires, metal tubes, and coils all running into the machine in the middle of the room. There were three metal hook like objects aiming into the middle of the machine. Sonic walked toward it, he took careful steps. When Sonic was walking across it, a glass bubble close around him. He punched every side of it, nothing worked. "Curiosity killed the hedgehog.'' a voice said. Sonic looked to one of the entrances, out came Dr. Eggman.

"What are you up to fat man?'' sonic asked threatening. "No need to get rash, just stay comfortable for the moment.'' Eggman smirked. Eggman stepped in front of the bubble incasing sonic. "Why did you come here, may I ask?'' said Eggman. "Your never up to good, so yeah I couldn't let this pass.'' sonic responded. "Hmph, very well.'' Eggman turned away and walked over to a panel. "This machine with it's power can force anyone even you, out of their super form.'' eggman chuckled. Sonic widened his eyes, "Have you ever been forced out of your super form sonic? It's excruciatingly painful.'' he laughed. Eggman grabbed the lever on the panel and pulled it down. Inside the bubble were a few bolts of blue lightning.

Suddenly seven blue bolts of lightning struck sonic. He screamed in pain, it was the worse feeling he felt in his whole life. The blue bolts started retracting out of Sonic's body, at the tips of each were the seven chaos emeralds. Sonic was back in to his normal self. The area started to shake, chunks of rock started to fall from the ceiling. The cables and wires started to snap from their position. "What is happening?'' eggman panicked. Sonic was still in the bubble, the emeralds started to go back inside of him, then they quickly came out over and over again. The temple was on the brink of imploding.

The emeralds rapidly entered Sonic's system and out again. Eggman ran outside and hopped inside is hover ship and took off. A sudden explosion came. A blue beam of light shot up into the sky. The beam ran for a few seconds then vanished. What once was the temple was nothing but rubble. Sonic's hand raised out of the rubble then the other. He got out of the pile of rock. He was pretty beat up, bruised and dirt spots on his body. He limped off the ruins of the temple and onto the grass. "Owww, my stomach.'' he put both his hands on it. "I gotta get back to brandy.'' he said to himself. With that he took off running, but not too fast because of his injuries, not knowing that a force inside his body was waiting to be unleashed.

Sonic's constant running began to tire him out, what?! He never felt this way before, each step caused more pain. He stopped and started limping while putting his hand on his chest. Sonic put his hand on a tree and started having blurry vision. Sonic looked behind him to see the sun fading under the horizon. Sonic stood back up and continued walking despite of the sharp pain in his stomach. The moon revealed itself. Sonic fell to the ground, he rolled on the ground. "What's happening?'' he said. His shoes had small spikes run across the top, he got on his knees and let out a loud shout that echoed across the jungle.

Brandy woke up, she was in her pajamas. Brandy looked out the window, seeing birds hastily flying out of the forest. Then a thundering roar came. Brandy walked away from the window, she locked the door and sat back on her bed with many things to worry about. Eggman who was welding a piece of technology, he stopped when he heard the gristly roar. "That's not normal out there.'' said Eggman. "Send out five squads of egg gunners and two squads of egg titans, now!'' he ordered. "Something's out there.'' he said to himself. Brandy put her robe on and head out into the jungle. Rustling noises sounded all around her.

She heard explosions and something that sounded like something being thrown to the ground. She followed the source, what really caught her was the upper half of a egg titan landing in front of her. She looked closely and saw three slash marks in the middle of its chest. She then started running until she came across a large silhouette smashing the robots that came at him. The beast grabbed an egg gunner and ripped it in half, an egg titan fired its rockets two hit the creature. It growled and lunged until he tackled the robot. The beast started ripping out everything in the center of the robot.

Two egg titans charged at it, the monster shoved its two fists into the two egg titans power cores and ripped them out. A bright explosion fired, brandy gasped. The creature had dark blue fur, razor sharp claws, and the same with its teeth. It was wearing shoes although they were a darker red, they had spikes along the top of the shoe. Brandy couldn't believe what she saw: It was Sonic. She took a few steps back, but she stepped on a twig which made a snap sound.

The new sonic beast ears perked up when he heard it. Brandy started running of course to get far as possible. However sonic was swinging from branch to branch following her. Finally sonic landed in front of her. She fell back to the ground staring at the new and deadly sonic. It was doing a good job of showing his teeth with drool dripping from his mouth. "Sonic…what happened…to you?'' she calmly said. Sonic just roared in a angry mood.

Brandy stood up slowly trying not to provoke him. She held her hand up and put her hand on his cheek. His obsessive growling stopped. He then whimpered, he put his large hand on the spot where her hand was. Sonic then picked her up and ran through the jungle speedily. "Well he still has his speed.'' she thought to herself. Sonic came to a sudden stop in front of the tree house. He put her down, brandy walked up to the ladder and turned around to speak, but sonic was already gone.

Across the country in Afghanistan, in the middle of the desert area was a U.S. military base. At the shooting range, a soldier had trouble firing his weapon. "Man what's wrong with this thing!'' he shouted. "Let me see it.'' someone said. Some of the soldiers looked to see who it was. It was Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow took the gun from his grasp, shadow surveyed it. "I have an idea.'' shadow told him. Shadow then crumbled the gun up like it was nothing. Shadow held his hand out to the left and another gun appeared in it. "Use this one.'' shadow handed it to the soldier.

"Thanks sir.'' the soldier thanked. Shadow smiled then walked away and watched the soldiers fire at the distant targets. "Shadow, Sir.'' another soldier came "Yes?'' he responded "General Richards is here, he wishes to speak with you.'' he explained. Shadow then walked to the tent the general was at. He went inside. Inside was sitting the general. "Ah shadow, please sit.'' the general told him. Shadow took the seat in front of him. "You wanted to see me?'' shadow reminded him "Oh yes.'' the general took out a map.

Shadow looked to see it was a map of a town. "So what's the deal?'' shadow asked "Well there is a disturbance at this town, we need you to lead our force in and secure the town.'' Richards said "What're we going up against?'' asked shadow "Well, terrorists nothing a hedgehog can't handle.'' he joked "Yeah not literally though.'' shadow replied. "Anything that Eggman might have to do with this'' shadow asked "No, we have no Intel of what Eggman's been up to, so don't worry.'' Richards said. APCs were ready each filled with soldiers ready to fight. M1A1 tanks came as well. For Shadow he went to a garage. Inside was his black G.U.N. motorcycle. On the left and right sides were his dual MP5s. He got on, revved the engine and rode out. He stopped outside the base. "I'll be back someday Kuki.'' he said in his head. Shadow was about to leave, but when someone cried his name. He looked over his shoulder. It was Richards, "This is a note for you, from a friend of yours.'' Richards saluted him, shadow back and rode off. He saw on the front of the letter it said TO: Shadow FROM: Kuki Sanban.

He rode along side the convoy of vehicles while reading the letter. It said;

_Dear, Shadow_

_I hope your alright, ever since you defeated Eggman you've been off helping the military. Promise me that you'll write please. I miss you shadow._

_Sincerely, Kuki Sanban_

Shadow smiled, then the communicator on his bike came on. "Shadow we're approaching the town, get ready.'' the person said. Shadow put the note in a bag on the side of his bike, he saw in the distance the town. "Alright everyone, we got forces going in through all the major entrances of the town, with shadows help this should be easy.'' the soldier said. Then explosions started raining down on them, "What the hell!!!'' one of the soldiers yelled over the intercom.

"They got artillery, everyone spread out!'' shadow told them. The APCs and tanks moved out in a wider pattern. "First battalion here we made it in.'' the commander said "Second battalion in as well.'' the other said. "Shadow get your forces in there!'' general Richards exclaimed from his ear piece. Enemy soldiers waited on top of the outside buildings. They fired RPG's. "I've had enough.'' Shadow jumped off his bike, his hands glowed. He fired a barrage of chaos spears impacting the outer part of town. Shadow landed back on his bike and skid to a halt at the left side of the entrance of town.

He watched the APC's move in followed by the tanks. Shadow went in last. The soldiers charged out of the APC's and started firing immediately at their targets. Shadow stopped and saw a machine gun nest pinning down a group of American troops. Shadow revved the engine and sped towards it. Shadow placed a satchel charge on his bike, he then jumped backwards off it. The bike went spiraling into the machine gun nest then a ball of fire sprang into the air. Luckily shadow brought his MP5s before jumping off his bike. Shadow took cover behind one of M1A1's. The sergeant in command came to shadows side.

"So what now?'' shadow asked over all the noise. "We have these key spots of buildings we can take care of, but your target is a munitions depot in the center of town.'' the sergeant explained. "Alright, you do your job and I'll do mine.'' shadow yelled. Shadow teleported away into another part of town, he took cover behind a wall and looked around to see nothing but quietness.

Shadow was about to walk out when terrorists started firing on his position. Shadow chuckled, "Fools.'' he said then shadow teleported. He appeared behind a terrorist and fired into his back. More soldiers saw it happen. Shadow quickly vanished again and appeared overhead. Shadow fired three chaos spears in the group sending them flying all around the place. Shadow landed back on the street and headed for the munitions depot.

Shadow kicked the doors down with his two MP5s pointed forward. Shadow walked inside. "Where are those weapons?'' he asked himself. Shadow came to a larger door, he opened it slightly then all the way. Inside were crates of weapons and explosives. Shadow came to a crate which was dusty. He wiped some of it off. He widened his eyes, it was Eggman's symbol.

"General Richards, the munitions depot in this town are actually a cache of Eggman weapons!'' he spoke fast "How can that be? There's no way eggman would be siding with people?'' Unless…'' general Richards stopped. "What is it?'' shadow asked demandingly "The enemy must have stole his weapons, eggman must be on his way there!!'' Richards exclaimed. Shadow ran to the window and opened it, outside the sky was filled with a whole army of egg gunners. "Oh crap.'' shadow said grimly. "General call your men back I'll handle this.'' shadow said.

"No Shadow retreat back no-'' shadow took the ear piece out and crushed it in his grip. Shadow stood inside with the explosives. Shadow took a deep breath. He teleported on top of the depot. He put his guns down. He clenched his fists, they started to glow furiously. "CHAOS SPEAR!!!'' he fired hundreds of them into the sky at the egg gunners. Most fell down like flies. Shadow picked his guns up quickly. He saw driving away the U.S. soldiers knowing that they'll at least be safe. Shadow saw a red glint coming at him, it was Metal Knuckles!

"I'm tired of these damn things.'' Metal knuckles came shadow charged up at him as well. Both hit each other hard that they both were sent flying opposite ways and crashed into two different buildings. Shadow got up from the wreckage. Metal knuckles came and tackled him into the rubble. Shadow grabbed his neck and threw him through a wall. Shadow came but ended up blocking his strikes. Metal hovered up then dive bombed his elbow into his head.

Shadow attempted to get up, but metal took care of it by kicking him in the face. Throwing him far back. Shadow looked up and saw metal with his razor claws ready and he charged. Shadow rolled to the left and threw a grenade below metals feet. It detonated firing metal up through the ceiling. Shadow teleported on top of the building. Shadow sent lefts and rights, kicks at metals body. Shadow swung his fist in a circle then thrust it across metals face. Metal crashed through two walls then fell outside onto the street. Shadow sped through the holes then lunged down at him. Metal introduced his uppercut sending shadow flying all the way back onto the roof of the depot. Shadow woozily got up and jumped inside the depot.

"Come on you piece of junk.'' shadow whispered. In front of shadow, metal dug his claws through the floor and up onto the floor shadow was on. Shadow wasn't there though. Metal turned left and right scanning the area. Metal turned around and saw shadow come at him, glowing red around his body. "CHAOS BLAST!!!'' The depot lighted up and a huge cloud of fire shot up into the air. All those munitions were gone, but what of Shadow? Darkness was all he was seeing. "Am I dead?'' shadow's voice said.

"Where am I?'' he said again. His vision started coming back to him. He saw people looking over him. They were a group of children from the town he was just at. The children looked scared of him, shadow looked up, he was in a large tent that spanned widely. He saw more beds and medics checking wounded soldiers. He lowered his head back on the pillow "Well at least I'm safe.'' he thought.

The kids then ran off, they saw general Richards coming. Richards stood next to his bed. "Good afternoon shadow.'' he said smirking "Very funny, now what happened?'' shadow asked "Some of our scouts saw the explosion from the town, they called us and we sent a search party out to find you.'' Richards told. Shadow sighed, "I need a vacation.'' he said with a exhausted tone "The ultimate life form doesn't need vacations.'' Richards jokingly said. Shadow chuckled a little, "Oh and shadow you have some visitors.'' said Richards "Visitors?'' shadow said confusingly. Shadow looked to the entrance to the tent and standing there was Kuki Sanban.

She had her hands clasped until she ran over to his side and hugged him fiercely. "Looks like I don't need to write back.'' shadow said "I've missed you soooo much though.'' she began. She pulled apart from the hug and wiped some tears away. "We thought it would be nice if you could see one of your friends.'' Richards spoke up.

Kuki noticed the bandages across shadows body and the bandage across his forehead. "What happened to you?'' asked Kuki "There's no way simple weaponry could've hurt shadow.'' she said stunned "Actually yes simple weaponry did injure me, it was Eggman.'' "Well he has no simple weapons!'' she exclaimed "His robots came to fight me, leading them was metal knuckles.'' shadow told her "I trapped him inside this towns munitions depot-'' "Wait, who's munitions did it belong to?'' Kuki interrupted "Just a bunch of terrorists, anyway I used my chaos blast and along with me the whole place was destroyed, somehow I lived.'' shadow finished. "I'm just glad your okay.'' Kuki said relieved.

"General you said I had "visitors" where's the other?'' asked shadow "Oh yes, um come in here miss.'' he called to the tent entrance. Shadow looked and saw a person he doesn't even know: Brandy Harrington. She walked over to his bed, "I need your help.'' Brandy said.


	3. Hunt for the Beast

**Chapter Two: Hunt for the Beast**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to the characters shown in this story!**

Shadow had to heal for awhile so brandy had to wait until he could talk to her. So time passed by and shadow was up and ready. Outside shadow met up with brandy, Kuki came with him. They three started walking together through the camp. "So why are you here?'' shadow asked "I'd rather be relaxing at my mansion, but one of my friends is in trouble.'' she began "You must be one of those rich people then.'' shadow replied "There's no need to joke, anyway you need to come with me.'' she stopped standing in front of his path. "You want me to just come with you and save a friend of yours?'' shadow said.

"Yes.'' brandy responded. Shadow let out a short chuckle, "No way.'' shadow answered "No, please! You must help, he's in danger!'' she begged "What's his name?'' asked kuki "Sonic the Hedgehog.'' she answered. Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Sonic? He can take care of himself.'' shadow noted "Problem is he's not himself anymore.'' brandy snapped "You just figured that out?'' shadow remarked, brandy scowled at him. "Your probably think I'm crazy what I'm about to tell you.'' brandy started "I think you already are crazy.'' shadow replied simply "Shadow! Come on hear her out.'' kuki put her hand on his shoulder, shadow sighed "Fine, tell me what happened.'' shadow agreed.

"Okay I saw Dr. Eggman flying right outside the house we were staying at, so sonic made a mad dash out and went after him in his super form.'' brandy explained it. "The next thing I saw was a loud explosion and a blue beam shot up into the sky then it vanished.'' she continued. "So? Sonic was alright wasn't he?'' kuki said "Not exactly.'' brandy looked off to the side "What happened next?'' shadow asked "I heard this thunderous roar in the jungle and I went out, I came across this monster who was tearing them to shreds.'' "Turns out it was Sonic.'' brandy lowered her head "Sonic a monster? You gotta be kidding me?'' shadow didn't believe it "He was taller, he had dark blue fur, his shoes were bigger, and razor sharp claws and teeth.'' "Seems to me, whatever happened in that temple, really changed Sonic, literally.'' shadow responded.

"Will you help him?'' brandy clasped her hands. Shadow closed his eyes and looked to the side. "Fine I'll help, but this better be what you told me it is.'' shadow noted. Brandy let out a sigh of relief. They got packed and headed to the helipad, where Richards was waiting. The UH-60 black hawk was their transport. "Good luck Shadow.'' Richards held his hand out. Shadow shook it in return, "Thank you.'' shadow released from the grip and got in the chopper. The black hawk took off heading off to find sonic in his werehog form.

Flying across a forest somewhere in the United States, the search wasn't going well. Shadow got up from his seat and went up to the cockpit. "Anything on radar?'' shadow asked the pilot "Nothing yet, if any movement id down there we'll catch it.'' Then what luck that a dot on the radar started beeping. "Whoa, we got something.'' the pilot noticed "Alright shadow you know what to do.'' He nodded and walked back to his seat and opened up his backpack.

He took out the green chaos emerald, "How'd you get that?'' brandy asked "Found it yesterday.'' shadow looked up to her. Brandy and Kuki stood next to shadow. Shadow held the emerald up, it glowed then they were gone. The trio reappeared on the forest ground. "Lets start searching.'' shadow started walking. Shadow carried his black backpack with him inside was equipment for any threat that came their way. Shadow lead in front with brandy and kuki behind him. Birds were flying overhead with them chirping, it was quiet in mid day. Shadows keen sense of heard rustling in the bushes. Shadow reached in his backpack and got out an M-16 assault rifle. "Stay close.'' he said to the two. Shadow looked left then right looking for any movement.

Shadow quickly looked in front and saw a bush shaking. Shadow aimed at the spot in the center of the bush. Staggering out of the bush was surprisingly Sonic! Brandy immediately rushed to his side. Sonic fell to the dirt on his left side. Shadow and kuki rushed to him as well. Shadow rolled him on his back, shadow felt his pulse. "He isn't breathing.'' shadow stated "He needs mouth to mouth.'' shadow said. Shadow looked over to brandy, "What?'' said brandy. Shadow looked at her then him trying to get it through her. "Oh no, don't even think about it!'' she raised her voice "It's either that or his life is forfeit.'' shadow told her.

Brandy did it before except he was breathing at the time, but now its more different. Brandy's face came closer to his, she placed her lips over his and started to pump air into his lungs. She came apart then did it again this time longer. "I wonder if she's kissing him or breathing air into his body.'' shadow jokingly said, Kuki elbowed him in the hip. She tried once more, then Sonic's eyes opened quickly. Brandy however had her eyes closed, sonic noticed her lips were still on his. "Brandy you might wanna' open your eyes.'' shadow said, kuki giggled. When she did she jumped away, embarrassed. "Wow I just woke up and there are already surprises.'' sonic smirked.

Shadow shook his head and helped him up. Brandy stood back up and hugged him, "I'm glad your okay.'' she held him closer. Sonic stroked the back of her head. Shadow cleared his throat, the two pulled away from the hug. "We found him, he's alright, mission over.'' shadow turned his back away from them. Then a rocket came hurdling at them. Shadow heard it and jumped in its path and fired his M-16 blowing it up. Shadow landed back in front of them. A swarm of robots came through the forest. Shadow saw some robots stood out of the way. Landing in front of them was Metal Shadow.

Shadow stood down the metal copy of himself. "I'm so not in the mood for this.'' shadow said angrily "Neither is Sonic, he's too injured!'' brandy added "Get sonic out of here, I'll handle this.'' shadow focused on the robots and metal shadow in front of him. "Shadow, no!'' Kuki shouted "Get out of here! Now!'' he yelled back. Brandy helped sonic walk, Kuki followed. "Okay faker, let's see who's the true warrior.'' Shadow held up his gun. Metal waved his arm, Eggman's robots charged. Shadow fired his gun, robots dropping before him.

An egg titan dropped behind shadow. The metal monster swung its large fist at shadow flinging him into a tree. Shadow skated back at the titan. Shadow changed into a ball and speared through its center. It dropped like a rock, shadow cart wheeled to the left avoiding a missile. He grabbed an oncoming egg gunner, ripped its arm off then struck him in the back with it. Shadow then grabbed an egg gunner by its leg and threw it to the dirt. Shadow drove the arms through its center and out the other end. Shadow tossed the piece of junk to the ground.

He looked around him and robots surrounded him. "If this is how it's gonna' be, then alright then.'' shadow shrugged. The robots armed their guns, shadow unleashed yet another chaos blast that made a piercing explosion that ripped across the sky. When it cleared up there was nothing left of the robots. Metal Shadow landed a few feet away from him. "Finally a fair fight.'' shadow raised his fists and stood in a fighting stance, the two didn't stay still they both charged at each other with their fists raised at each other.

Back with the others, all breathing hard from the constant running they did. Brandy stopped in the middle of a clearing, sonic finally was able to stand. "You think we ran enough?'' said kuki falling on the ground exhausted. Sonic looked to the sun which was just starting to set. "Oh no, not here.'' he gripped his stomach. Brandy kneeled next to him "What's wrong?'' she asked quickly "Get away from me, NOW!!!'' he thundered. The sun had set, kuki grabbed brandy's hand and pulled her over to her side. Sonic slammed his fists to the floor and put his hands to the ground. Brandy tried to come to his side, but kuki stopped her.

In the sky the moon replaced the sun. Sonic's shoes changed into what looked like cleats, his arms grew larger, razor sharp teeth in his mouth grew in. His spikes grew farther out, dark blue fur came out. Then fully transformed into a beast, he was in his Werehog form.


	4. The Real Chaos Begins

_**Chapter Three: The "Real" Chaos Begins**_

_**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWENRSHIP to anything shown in this story!**_

Sonic turned to brandy and Kuki. He slammed the ground and roared. Brandy got up and walked toward him. Sonic just growled and stood still. Brandy came in front of him, then she hugged the beast. His eyes widened, surprisingly he returned the hug. Brandy broke apart from the hug and smiled. She walked back to Kuki when suddenly shadow came flying and landed in front of her which caused her to fall back. Sonic growled immediately and picked shadow up with one hand. Shadow shook his head and opened his eyes.

"What the hell?'' he exclaimed, Sonic roared in his face. Shadow kicked him in the stomach with both of his feet breaking loose of Sonic's grasp. Sonic lunged forwards and tackled him. Sonic, with his big foot kicked shadow up into the air. When he fell back down, sonic punched shadow farther across the sky. Shadow crashed through trees and crashed to the ground. Sonic smashed through trees until he found shadow. Sonic held his fist high then brought it down on shadow. Shadow rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet. Shadow swung his foot into the back of Sonic's head bringing him down.

Shadow jumped on his back and got him in a full nelson. Despite the size difference shadow held on. Sonic was aggravated by the annoyance so he backed into a tree hard. Of course shadow was hurt from it, sonic turned back around and grabbed his leg. Sonic threw him into trees snapping them. Sonic held him high then smashed him to the ground. Sonic raised his foot, but a missile came and knocked him away. Shadow looked up to see Metal Sonic landing. Metal aimed his machine gun at sonic, shadow fired three chaos spears which made their hit blowing metal sonic away through a tree making it fall to the dirt. Shadow ran over to sonic who was just starting to get up. Shadow heard another missile coming at him, shadow turned around and fired one shot of his 9mm destroying it. Sonic saw it happen, shadow turned back to him. "Come on Sonic help me out here.'' shadow said. Sonic hesitated then noticed metal sonic charging at shadow. Sonic roared and moved shadow to the side, at the right timing sonic slammed his fist into metals back before he impacted into shadow.

Sonic picked metal up then punched him straight in the face pushing him sliding across the dirt. Shadow stood next to Sonic, metal shadow arrived. Metal sonic came back and stood next metal shadow, both sides ready to clash. Both metals hovered off the ground then charged full blast at the heroes. Sonic grabbed shadows wrists, shadow kicked his feet into both of the faces of metal sonic and shadow. Sonic roared and came at them, he picked both up by their necks. Sonic then threw both of them into each other. The two metals at the same time threw their fists hitting sonic away, nearly landing on shadow.

Shadow teleported behind metal shadow and kicked him off his feet, metal sonic ran into him with his elbow. Sonic came in roaring and close lined both metals. Metal shadow back flipped avoiding Sonic's fist, shadow came charging behind at metal shadow, he stepped out of the way metal sonic punched shadow in the face sending him crash through the trunk of a tree. Sonic looked back at metal shadow who came at him, sonic held his arms to defend himself. Metals attacks didn't even affect the beast, sonic grabbed his fist then with his other punched metal shadow in the chest flinging him high in the air.

Metal sonic tackled sonic into a rock destroying it, shadow jumped up at the hurdling metal shadow. Metal Shadow regained focus and started striking shadow with his fists flying. Shadow blocked one, then another, shadow took the chance and punched and kicked metal in his chest and face. Shadow clasped his hands together and raised them high, shadow smashed his fists into the back of metals head sending him crashing into a boulder. Sonic was swinging metal sonic in circles, sonic started throwing him into the ground back and forth constantly. Metal shadow came and tackled drove his foot into Sonic's hip throwing him back. Both metals aimed their machine guns at sonic, shadow came and landed with both his feet on the two metals. Shadow helped Sonic up. "Follow me.'' he told him. Sonic started running behind him through the forest. They both halted at a steep hill covered with dirt.

Shadow turned around and saw coming through the trees, metal shadow and metal sonic at full speed. Shadow started sliding down the hill followed by sonic. Shadow used chaos control with a snap of his fingers and landmines C4 charges were placed on certain spots of the dirt. Metal sonic and Shadow started sliding down the hill after the two heroes. Shadow took out a detonator, "Dodge this.'' he said pushing the button. Explosions started going off in the two metals path, they swerved through the explosions. The two then flew by each others side. Shadow smirked then pressed the detonator again, when the two metals slid over a patch of dirt it exploded. Shadow looked in the sky, it was starting to light up. "The Sun.'' he watched it rise. Shadow looked over to Sonic, he looked at his hands then fell unconscious.

Sonic started bouncing up and down on their way down the hill. "I would be laughing right now, but now isn't the time.'' With luck, a black hawk was flying over them. It lowered so it was by their side. In it was brandy and Kuki, shadow grabbed Sonic and jumped in helicopter. It started ascending, shadow laid Sonic down on the seats. "He's back to normal.'' brandy said gladly. Shadow sat down looking outside. "What's wrong?'' Kuki asked him "Eggman's out there with a new plan of his, waiting for the right time to unleash it.'' "Well its over now isn't it?'' kuki replied "No, this is merely the beginning.'' shadow said.

The chopper landed back in the Amazon. They got off the black hawk. Sonic had just woken up. He limped off the helicopter and started walking through the forest. Sonic kept quiet until they reached the tree house. The group climbed up the ladder and went inside. Sonic sat on a chair and huffed. "We might as well wait here for a little then leave in a couple minutes.'' Kuki suggested "I agree, hopefully Eggman won't interfere.'' shadow added. "What's going to happen to me?'' sonic asked. "Well, looks like every night you turn into a werewolf and supposedly your hard to control.'' shadow said "Not funny, how are we suppose to know that Eggman won't show up, I'm in no condition to fight.'' explained Sonic.

"I'm already here.'' a loud voice came. The roof exploded, hovering in was Eggman in his hover ship. "What do you want Eggman!'' shadow yelled up at him "Simply because of Sonic, this new form of his is causing you trouble, so I came to make it worse.'' he smirked. From his ship two round balls shot into the house then exploded with a bright light which blinded them for the moment. When it cleared they looked around at each other, "Everyone alright?'' shadow said "Yeah.'' brandy and kuki responded "Wait…where's Sonic?'' brandy noticed. Sonic was gone!

"Eggman must of taken him.'' kuki said. Shadow opened the door and saw far away Eggman getting away. "You two stay here.'' shadow turned to the two. Shadow then jumped off the deck of the house and sped through the jungle after Eggman.

Shadow jumped on a branch, he narrowed his eyes angrily. There above the jungle was The Egg Carrier. Shadow took out his green chaos emerald, it glowed then teleported inside the flying fortress. Shadow wandered through the halls until he finds Eggman and Sonic. He heard speaking, shadow stopped in front of an open door leading to a large door. Sonic was shackled to the wall with lights beaming on him. "Well, well, this werewolf you've been turning into is really causing me trouble and for your friends as well.'' he walked over to the table in the room. Eggman went over to the wall and pressed a button. From the ceiling a metal machine came down and aimed at Sonic's chest. "This machine will find the source of the beast inside you and reverse how it works.'' Eggman said "What will it do?'' sonic demanded to know "It will cause you to change into your inner beast more often, but only if your angry enough or emotionally distressed, so be ready.'' Eggman laughed.

The machine started to light up, a blue beam of light shot into his chest. Sonic shouted in pain. Shadow stayed hidden, finally it stopped. "Well how do you feel?'' Eggman said to his face. Sonic's eyes shot open, "You're going to regret this.'' he said angrily. Sonic's gloves ripped in half, razor claws replaced them. His eyes got dark green. Eggman took a few steps back then ran off. Shadow stepped inside, Sonic broke free of the shackles. He growled, Sonic once again a werewolf came charging at Shadow. Shadow dodged to the left and kicked him in the head. Sonic swung his large arm across shadow throwing him against a wall. Shadow darted down the hallway trying to escape Sonic. Shadow looked back and saw Sonic lunging toward him with his claws nearing him. Shadow turned left down a hall, unfortunately for Sonic crashed into the wall, he got back up and continued the chase.

Shadow came at a dead end, he turned around sonic spotted him and ran wildly at him. Sonic winded up his fist then lunged it at shadow. Shadow ducked, then dodged another strike. Shadow spin dashed at Sonic knocking him off his feet. Shadow stopped a few inches away from him. Sonic wasn't getting up though. Shadow raised and eyebrow, he took careful steps at Sonic's motionless body. His eyes were shut, Shadow turned his back. Sonic opened his eyes quickly then grabbed shadow and smashed his way through the metal wall. The wall Sonic broke through actually led them outside the Egg Carrier. The two punched each other while in the free fall. Shadows hand glowed, he fired a powerful chaos spear in Sonics chest sending him flying miles away landing in the jungle. Shadow focused on himself he crashed through a series of trees and came sliding to a stop in the dirt.

Shadow was knocked out for quite awhile, until kuki found him. She kneeled next to him waiting for him to awake. His eyes winced open, "Shadow!'' kuki said joyfully and hugging him. "Glad to be back.'' shadow got up carefully "Where's Sonic?'' she asked "I don't know, could be anywhere in this jungle.'' shadow replied "Wait could he be after brandy?'' shadow asked "You may be right!'' she exclaimed "We have to hurry to her first.'' shadow picked kuki up and dashed through the jungle to brandy before Sonic. Brandy was in the tree house taking a bath. She couldn't help but hope that Sonics okay. She reached for a towel and wrapped it around her body. She got another towel and dried herself off. Then she heard the front door opening.

She walked to the front door holding up her towel that covered her body. She closed it and shrugged, but when she turned around there was werewolf Sonic standing in front of her. She gasped, "I don't know if I'm embarrassed or scared!'' she thought to herself. Brandy backed up to the door. Sonic of course was taller than her in his werewolf form. He sniffed her, his teeth showing right at her. His ears perked up, sonic heard a sound, it was Eggman's robots coming. Brandy tried to get past him but he stood in her way. Sonic examined her, his growling stopped. Sonic turned around to the bathroom.

He grabbed a white bath robe and handed it to her. Brandy took it and slowly put it on. Sonic picked her up with both of his arms. Sonic kicked the door down and jumped down to the ground and immediately started running. Egg gunners flew right behind them, Sonic growled, he ran to the left into the bushes. The robots followed through but he wasn't there. Sonic jumped onto both of them crushing them below his feet. Sonic continued running, two egg titans stood in their path ahead. Sonic kept running, Sonic charged right through them, problem was it was the edge of a cliff. The robots fell to their doom, while sonic held onto a ledge in his other arm brandy was draped over his arm. Brandy looked coming up from the cliff below was metal sonic! She screamed as he came closer, sonic kicked him in the face making him spiral down into the canyon. Sonic threw brandy up to safety.

He reached up with his other hand, brandy desperately tried to help him up. Metal Sonic however charged into sonic causing him to fall. "NO!!!'' brandy screamed. Shadow came past her and jumped into the canyon. Shadow reached Sonic, he put one hand on his head then both teleported back to brandy's side. Eggman was watching from his hover ship he held up a device and pressed the button in the center. Sonic swung his arm at shadow knocking him to the ground. Sonic raised his claws at brandy, shadow tackled sonic to the ground. Sonic grabbed him by the head and threw him into a tree. Sonic roared then went running away through the forest. "What was that all about!?'' shadow yelled "He must've lost control of himself.'' brandy said. Kuki then came running to them. "No time to waste we have to follow him.'' shadow told them "Are you sure?'' asked kuki "Yes, come on.'' shadow started running into the jungle. Later brandy got back in her casual clothes, the group started on their search for WereSonic. Shadow called a helicopter to pick them up. Many hours passed and they were flying over San Francisco.

"We still haven't found him.'' kuki said tiredly "Oh we found something way different shadow, sir.'' the pilot spoke up. Shadow looked out the window of the helicopter. Hovering high above the Golden Gate Bridge was The Egg Carrier. "Damn.'' shadow said angered, "Look down there!'' kuki pointed to the street. Jumping down it was Sonic still a werewolf. Shadow wasted no time, he jumped off the chopper and down at Sonic. Shadow speared Sonic, they went rolling down the road where cable cars ran. Shadow kicked Sonic into a building. Shadow jumped on top of a moving cable car. Sonic jumped on another one across from shadow. Both lunged at each other, shadow maneuvered around Sonic and used both his feet to kick sonic into the cable car he jumped off of. The cable car tipped over and skidded down the hill road. Sonic came back and smacked shadow with a wave of his large hand.

Shadow crashed into a parked car. Shadow saw people all around him, he huffed and jumped back at sonic. Shadow started running next to Sonic, shadow swung his foot at Sonic's knocking him off balance. Shadow punched Sonic in the stomach sending him crashing into a truck. Shadow saw they nearing the end of the hill road. Shadow sprinted down to the bottom. Shadow waited at the end of the hill, on both of his sides cars stopped and people watched him. Shadow ignored the people. Sonic grabbed a car and flung it at shadow. Shadow fired a chaos spear causing it to explode, when the dust cleared another car came through it and rammed shadow. Sonic came at the bottom of the hill, the people started panicking at the sight of him.

A car came at Sonic, he merely threw it away from himself. Shadow came and punched Sonic across the face, sonic swung his fist shadow dodged it and gave him an uppercut. Sonic stumbled back but charged again. Shadow was tackled by the beast, sonic threw him through window in one of the buildings near him. Shadow got back up to see a car come shattering through the glass. Shadow teleported outside, only to be greeted by Sonic punching him right into a car crunching it inwards. Sonic charged at shadow, shadow jumped away from the car. Sonic tackled the car through a building. Sonic growled at shadow. Both were about to charge again when a green light both hit them. It was the tractor beam from the Egg Carrier. Both started levitating to the Egg Carrier stationed above The Golden Gate Bridge. The two landed in the middle of the bridge, immediately sonic was tackled to the ground by metal sonic and metal knuckles and chained up. "Having fun shadow?'' Eggman mocked "I'll have fun rearranging your bone structure.'' shadow threatened, clenching his fist "We'll see about that.'' Eggman said. Suddenly liquid hand stretched and grabbed shadow. He was turned around, it was Chaos. "Chaos! Remember me? I'm on your side!'' shadow shouted "Not anymore Shadow, I placed a computer chip on his brain so now he does my bidding.'' Eggman explained.

Chaos then threw Shadow through the large window in the bridge. Shadow was in a freefall headed for the Golden Gate Bridge. Shadow fired up his hover shoes, he slowly hovered to the bridge. Cars sped by past him. Shadow jumped over each car that nearly hit him. A volley of missiles started raining down on the bridge. Some made their mark, cars drifted across the street, some nearly fell of the bridge. A taxi then stopped in front of shadow, kuki came out of the back seat. "Shadow!'' she threw her arms around his neck, he returned the hug.

"I saw you fall out of the egg carrier, are you alright?'' she questioned "Yeah, but things can't get any worse.'' he said reassuringly. To their left there was a splash. The seven chaos emeralds then sank into the water. The people on the bridge started watching what was going on. The water started to bubble, out of the water rose Perfect Chaos.


	5. Old Friends, New Problems

**Chapter Four: Old Friends, New Problems**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to anything shown in this story!**

"You gotta be kidding me.'' shadow gazed up at him "Why is chaos against us?'' Kuki asked "Eggman planted a chip on his brain, he's being controlled by Eggman now.'' shadow told her. Chaos let out a loud roar, the people on the bridge started running opposite ways to get off the bridge. Metal Knuckles landed to Shadow's left, a wave of robots to his right. "Start running Kuki.'' shadow said grabbing her shoulder, "But-'' Kuki was interrupted but shadow used chaos control to teleport her to safety at the end of the bridge.

"You want to fight? Lets fight then.'' shadow said getting in a fighting stance. Eggman had other plans, he teleported Sonic outside the military base General Richards is at. Sonic jumped miles until reaching it. Sonic broke through the gates. Sonic still in the werewolf form was ready to cause havoc. Sonic went to the barracks, he crashed through the wall. The soldiers woke up, sonic roared he grabbed two and threw them against the wall. More jumped on top of him, he threw his arms up flinging them into the wall. Sonic jumped through the roof and landed on a transport truck crushing it.

Sonic saw tanks surrounding him. Sonic avoided to the left from a round, he grabbed its barrel and ripped it off. Sonic used it as a club to knock other tanks away. Apache helicopters came into the sky, sonic threw the tank barrel which speared through its propeller. A tank round hit Sonic sending him slide across the ground. Sonic slammed the ground, he grabbed the tanks whole turret and tore it off. Sonic was hit by countless bullets some actually hurt. Sonic leaped to the armory, grabbed one of the satchel charges. He placed it with a group of more explosives. The soldiers and tanks outside closed in. General Richards came with his men. Sonic shot out of the roof and made his escape. The armory then burst into a giant fireball. The shockwave caused soldiers to fall to the ground. General Richards had an angry expression on his face "You will pay hedgehog I swear it.'' he muttered to himself.

Shadow took cover behind a car, one of chaos giant tentacles grabbed the car and tossed it into the water. Metal knuckles punched left and right across shadows body, shadow grabbed his wrist, he flung him on top of a car. Shadow glowed red, all the robots including metal knuckles all fired their boosters charging at shadow. "CHAOS BLAST!!!!'' he thundered. A bright red dome of chaos energy spread across the bridge. It even effected Chaos. Shadow got on one knee from the sudden release of energy. Chaos went away, the robots, more like the remaining parts of the robots laid across the bridge. Metal knuckles landed right in front of him. Shadow looked up at him, metal raised his sharp metal claw. A burst of lightning came around metal. Metal fell backwards, behind metal was some old friends: Ash Ketchum and Dawn.

Metal knuckles took off in a hurry. Shadow stood up, ash and dawn came to his side, Pikachu was on ash's shoulder. "It's great to see some friendly faces.'' shadow smiled "Well we just happened to be in town and we saw the ship up above.'' ash said. Shadow saw across the bridge Kuki running to him. She stopped in front of him breathing hard. "I should ask you if your alright.'' shadow jokingly said "Funny, who are they?'' Kuki asked pointing to Ash and Dawn. "These are two of my friends, Ash and Dawn.'' shadow pointed to each.

"Yeah Shadow's been a great pal, but always gets himself into trouble.'' said dawn "Sorry we have to cut the reunion short, but we have to find Sonic.'' shadow told ash and dawn "Yeah we heard about him on the news.'' ash said "The news!'' shadow and Kuki said "He attacked a military base, sonic destroyed it all.'' dawn added. Shadow and Kuki both looked at each other with worry. "Alright, Ash and Dawn your coming with us, we have to rescue Sonic.'' shadow told them both.

The group all got into shadows G.U.N. vehicle. "So what's this all about?'' dawn asked "Sonic has been frequently turning into a crazed werewolf, Eggman of course caused it.'' shadow said while driving "Then where do we go?'' Kuki asked "Eggman might be controlling him, or Sonic is going to any city he chooses just to cause some havoc.'' responded shadow. Popping up on the screen in the car it was General Richards.

"Shadow, a creature has just demolished our base, of course it was that Sonic the hedgehog, if you try to help him, even the slightest glimpse that I see you on his side you will be killed as well.'' the general finished and the screen turned off. Shadow grew and angry expression but barely amused, "Now the army is up against us!'' Kuki exclaimed "I wonder what happened to brandy.'' shadow said "Sonic's probably after her.'' Kuki answered. Shadow started dialing on the number keys below the screen, a radar popped up. "This radar will show any location where Sonic is in the world, therefore we can find him.'' explained shadow "I just hope we can get to him before anything worse happens.'' dawn mentioned.

In the middle of a desert road they kept on driving. "We've been going for hours! And no sign of Sonic!'' ash complained "No need to be a ignorant punk about it.'' shadow replied "What'd you say!'' ash shouted, then on the radar a bleep sounded, "We found him.'' said shadow "Where?'' asked Kuki "New York City.'' shadow replied "That's going to take forever to get to!'' ash exclaimed "Not without this it isn't.'' shadow held up the green chaos emerald "How? Chaos had all of them.'' Kuki said stunned "After my chaos blast, this emerald flung out off chaos's body.'' It started to glow then the car along with the group vanished. Seconds later they appeared again, "Where are we?'' asked dawn "Look in front of you.'' said shadow. Ahead of them was the Brooklyn Bridge. Luckily it was still day, the sun was out, shadow put on a black cloak with the hood up. Shadow drove across the bridge, passing the cars that covered it.

Finally inside New York, they stopped the car in a parking garage complex. The group got out, shadow held a radar device that showed Sonic's position wherever he was in the city. "Follow me.'' shadow said exiting the complex with the group following him. Thousands of people on the sidewalks and many more in cars. Shadow guided them to a apartment. "He's here.'' shadow said running through the door, he removed his cloak and threw it aside. They ran and ran until they stopped in front of the door leading to the roof. Shadow opened it, sitting on the ledge was Sonic.

Sonic wasn't in his werewolf form. Sonic turned around "Hey guys.'' he greeted "You alright?'' Kuki asked "Yeah of course I am.'' he smirked "Where's brandy?'' shadow raised an eyebrow. Sonic turned his head away, "Eggman has her.'' he said grimly "How?'' shadow asked "The helicopter she was in was shot down by Eggman's robots, they captured her.'' sonic said aggravated "Oh did I mention the army is hunting me?'' sonic said angrily "Don't worry, we'll find her.'' ash told him "No offense kid, but that isn't gonna help.'' sonic said.

Sirens were heard in the background the police were coming. "Great.'' sonic said getting up. The squad cars all stopped in front of the apartment, the officers all got out of their cars and drew their guns. "You go, we'll keep em' busy.'' shadow told sonic. "Sonic The Hedgehog, come down now, you are surrounded.'' one of the officers yelled through a megaphone. Sonic jumped off the building and started running alongside the wall of a building. "How the?'' the officer said. "You guys get somewhere safe.'' shadow faced them. They nodded and started running down the stairs of the apartment. Shadow held two MP5's, he jumped off the ledge firing the guns at the cop cars. Shadow fired only at the cars, he dropped three grenades and flew right over them. The cars exploded from the grenades, flying over the cops who were ducking. Sonic kept running, in front of him two police helicopters got in the way. Sonic ran straight up the building until he reached the roof.

Sonic dashed across the roof and jumped a gap between two buildings, coming up from the gap was one of the helicopters. Sonic barely got cut up by its propellers, Sonic saw in the chopper were SWAT troops. Sonic widened his eyes. The troops fired their weapons, Sonic jumped off the building. The other chopper was right below him, he maneuvered himself to the left barely missing the blades. Sonic landed back on the traffic filled street. Immediately he started running. He saw a roadblock of SWAT vans in front of him.

Sonic jumped right over the blockade. Sonic came to one of banks, with a rectangular window in the front of it. Sonic charged through the door and he shut it. SWAT vans and squad cars swarmed the area. The street was closed off because of the incident. Ash, Kuki, and Dawn arrived, but couldn't go beyond the barricade. They had a clear view of the bank, "What's going to happen to Sonic?'' dawn asked worriedly "Unless he has something planned then who knows.'' ash answered.


	6. Sonic Strikes Back

**Chapter Five: Sonic Strikes Back**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to anything shown in this story!**

Sonic remained in the bank. "Good thing that no one is in here.'' sonic muttered. Shadow didn't want to intervene so he waited atop the roof watching the bank. "Surrender yourself now!'' the officer yelled into the megaphone "If you do not comply we will force you out.'' he shouted again "No way.'' sonic mumbled "Fine then, we have someone you might know.'' he said again. Sonic looked out the corner of the window and saw: Brandy.

Sonic stood out behind the glass window where the police could see him. "How'd she get here? Eggman had her.'' he thought in his head. "Will you be willing to come out?'' the officer shouted. Sonic ignored what he said, he only focused on brandy. "I will count to five and if your not out, we're going to tear gas you.'' Sonic remained still, then he walked away. "Forget it! Fire!!!'' tear gas grenades shot through the window and made their way into the bank. A SWAT van backed up to the window, the back doors swung open, ten soldiers came out.

They all wore gas masks, "Find him.'' the commander ordered. The troops separated into groups, the lights throughout the whole bank just turned off. The troops turned the lights on their guns on. Two of them were walking down a dark hallway. "Where could he be?'' one said searching around "I don't know.'' the one in front said. A ghastly hand reached and grabbed the soldier behind the first one by the face.

The troop in front quickly turned around, the gun of the troop dropped in front of him There were a few blood spots on it. Drool started to drip on the soldiers helmet, he looked up and saw WereSonic lung at him, only his scream was heard. The other three soldiers rushed to their position. When they got there, they pointed their guns down the hallway, Sonic growled. He charged at them, he grabbed two by the face and smacked them both into each other. Sonic grabbed the last one and ripped one of his legs off. The soldier screamed in pain, sonic grabbed his body and smashed it into the wall. Everyone waited outside, "Soldiers come in, come in!'' the chief yelled into the headpiece. A roar then echoed from the bank, the van that was in the windows way was pushed forward. It rammed and smashed through any squad cars in its way.

Standing in the area what use to be the window stood Werewolf Sonic. "Oh my god.'' dawn said. Sonic noticed brandy being taken away in a SWAT van. He growled and chased after it. Shadow jumped down from his spot next to ash and dawn. "You guys come with me.'' shadow used chaos control to make his G.U.N. vehicle appear in front of them. The three hopped in and went after WereSonic. Sonic of course running wildly through the streets cleared up traffic. Shadow saw Sonic in front of him, "He's after brandy I'll take him, ash take the wheel.'' shadow said letting go of it.

Ash scrambled for the wheel and got control. Shadow jumped onto the street after sonic. Shadow sped up and passed Sonic. Sonic of course didn't like this. Sonic caught up to shadow. Sonic rammed him sending shadow crash off to the side. Ash and Dawn passed by him. Shadow shook his head, "Your gonna be sorry for that.'' he muttered. Shadow dashed off speeding pass ash and dawn. Shadow jumped up and tackled Sonic making both bounce across the road.

Shadow elbowed Sonic in the ribs. Sonic landed into the side of a taxi. Shadow leaped on top of the van containing brandy. Shadow teleported inside, he knocked out both of the guards inside. "Your coming with me, alright?'' he said. The doors behind them ripped open, Sonic reached and grabbed shadow. Sonic growled at him angrily, "It best be wise if you let me go.'' shadow threatened. Sonic only growled even more, shadow kicked sonic in the chest, dropping shadow. Shadow fired a chaos spear pushing sonic of the van and off on the sidewalk. Shadow got back in the van and picked brandy up, he looked through the back of the van, ash was driving closer to the van. Shadow leapt to the car, he made it. Shadow placed her in one of the seats. Sonic tackled shadow from the side. Shadow was thrown into a light pole, he ducked from one of Sonic's punches.

Shadow did a cart wheel jump over sonic while firing chaos spears at the same time. Shadow landed back on his feet, sonic grabbed the light pole and used it as a club. Shadow jumped back barely missing it, sonic swung again this time shadow jumped up. Shadow fired a series of chaos spears hitting Sonic into the air. Shadow clenched his fist and drove it into Sonics chest throwing him into the street. Shadow landed back on the street, waiting. Shadow looked behind him, flying into the city was a wave of egg gunners. "Dammit.'' he cursed. Shadow looked to where Sonic was, he was in his normal state again. Off in the distance, ash came driving and stopped in front of him.

The three got out, brandy ran to Sonic's side. "He's back to normal!'' dawn cheered "That doesn't mean he will be for long.'' shadow reminded. Brandy hugged his motionless body. Quick as a flash, metal sonic flew in and grabbed brandy. She screamed as he flew away, Sonics eyes shot open and swiftly ran for her. Sonic jumped up and grabbed metals foot, bringing him lower.

Metal dropped Brandy, Sonic shoved metal right through a building. Sonic dove for brandy and grabbed her and landed safely. She hugged him while he was still holding her. "You alright?'' he asked worried "Yeah.'' she nodded. Sonic set her back on her feet. Shadow rushed to his side, as did ash, Kuki, and Dawn. Metal Sonic landed in front of the gang, and surprisingly chaos landed next to metal. A army of Eggman's robots came from behind metal and chaos. "You up for this?'' asked shadow "You bet.'' sonic replied grinning.

"Get somewhere safe you guys.'' shadow said. The four then started running the opposite way. Chaos stretched his arms at both of the hedgehogs, shadow and sonic jumped out of the way, shadow chopped the arm. Thing is chaos's arm grew back. "I'll take Metal Sonic.'' sonic said to shadow "Got it.'' shadow replied. Sonic ran up a building and waited for metal. Metal flew straight up it, sonic dove kick down at metal, metal was sent falling through a series of fire escapes attached to the building. Sonic jumped down next to metal.

Sonic jumped back from Metal's attack, metal sonic charged straight into Sonics chest. Shadow landed on the hood of a car then back flipped off it missing chaos's fist crashing down on it. Shadow saw behind him egg gunners fired a volley of missiles. Shadow jumped up, instead the missiles hit chaos. Shadow fired chaos spears at the group of robots dismantling them. Sonic wound up his fist then punched metal sonic in the head throwing him into a car. Chaos wrapped his hand around Sonic, then threw him into shadow. Both looked up and saw and two egg titans falling towards them. Both hedgehogs rolled out of the way as the robots landed with a bang. Shadow jumped at one and ripped its arm off. Shadow used it as a club and leaped up and brought upon the robots head.

Sonic spin dashed and ripped through the others legs. Sonic turned around and speared through its center, destroying it. Chaos picked up a car and tossed it at sonic, shadow fired a two chaos spears, one hitting the car flinging it away. The other impacted chaos throwing him into the wall of a building. Kuki, Ash, Dawn, and Brandy watched from the inside of a building. Metal Sonic spotted them, he lifted his hand at them. Metal fired a missile at them. The group ducked to the floor as the missile exploded and debris went flying in. Metal dashed to the hole, he picked brandy up by her shirt. Sonic widened his eyes, Sonic tackled metal from the side. Brandy was freed from his grip. "You alright?'' sonic asked concerned, brandy nodded. Chaos grabbed sonic around the waist with one of his hands. Chaos pulled him back and started smashing Sonic into cars. Shadow gave chaos an uppercut, metal fired a missile at shadow. Shadow kicked it back at metal impacting metal sonic making him crash into the street. Eggman flew in his hover ship above the street. Sonic was shoved against a wall by chaos, sonic repeatedly punched chaos across the face, none even hurt. Metal grabbed shadow by the throat, metal flew up in the air. Metal held shadow below his feet then dove down. Metals feet drove into Shadows chest as he landed into the street with a loud boom that ripped across the sky. Kuki didn't look as tear filled her eyes.

Metal watched chaos and sonic. Sonic was trapped in chaos's grasp. Eggman from his hover ship took out a sniper rifle like weapon, Eggman loaded a single silver bullet. "What good is shooting me going to do?'' sonic shouted "You've always been a pest, Sonic, so just transform into that malevolent beast of yours and let me end this.'' Eggman replied back. Brandy looked up and saw what was going on. "I mine as well shoot you now, goodbye Sonic The Hedgehog.'' he smirked and aimed the rifle. Brandy got up and started running towards Sonic.

Eggman fired the bullet, Brandy jumped in its path, she took the bullet and fell to the ground. Sonic watched it in disbelief, his eyes started growing darker. His arms grew bigger and his body grew more fur. Sonic transformed once again into a werewolf. Sonic grabbed chaos by the face and smashed him face forward into the concrete, this also destroyed the mind control chip on his brain. Sonic looked at brandy's lifeless body. He picked her up and only whimpered. More robots landed right behind him. Sonic put her body down, sonic turned around to the robots and let out a thunderous roar.


	7. The Heartless Hero

**Chapter Six: The Heartless Hero**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to anything shown in this story!!**

While Sonic was busy ripping the robots apart, shadow went and picked brandy up. "How are we gonna' get out of here?'' Kuki exclaimed. Shadow looked back at Sonic going crazy, destroying each robot that came in his way. "He's going to run out of robots sooner or later.'' shadow said. "We'll use my car.'' shadow suggested, they walked towards it, but an egg titan was thrown on top of it by Sonic.

"Damn, I hate irony.'' shadow mumbled. Sonic destroyed the last robot and was still very angry. The others took cover, Sonic was bumped by a civilian in a car. Sonic growled madly at it. Sonic started smashing his fist into its hood, the civilian hurried out of the car. Sonic threw the car into a building. Sonic picked a civillian up and threw him into the windshield of a car. Sonic latched onto a building and punched a hole in it. Sonic jumped in the hole, a streak of flames came out of the hole. Furniture was thrown from the windows.

Sonic jumped back onto the street hungry for more chaos. Eggman watched in some interest, but then he spoke up. "Citizens! This creature is destroying your homes and lives. Will you allow him to do this?'' the civilians started talking to each other about what he said. "That beast must not live! He is destructive!'' Eggman shouted. "He's right, lets kill it!!!'' one citizen exclaimed.

They all chanted. The hole city was now heading for Sonic carrying handheld weapons like, clubs, torches, pipes and some had guns. Sonic spotted them, he growled. Atop the roofs, the people were throwing bricks at him. "Sonic can't take this anymore!'' dawn yelled "Look!'' Kuki pointed. It was a kids next door S.C.A.M.P.E.R. It landed in front of the group, the door opened, there standing was numbuh one. "Come on!'' he shouted. "Sonic!! In here!!'' shadow yelled. Sonic looked at him with one eye, sonic ran to it quickly and got inside despite his size. The ship lifted off and dashed across the sky. Sonic fell to his knees he grabbed his head. He reverted back to his normal self. "Whoa that's weird.'' numbuh 4 stated, Kuki elbowed him in the ribs.

"Are we going back to the tree house?'' asked Kuki "Yes. I see you guys really need medical attention.'' numbuh one told them. "We got one injured, and possibly might be dead.'' shadow placed brandy on the seats. Sonic stayed in the back not speaking a word.

Flying from New York all the way back to Sector V's tree house was a long boring and quiet ride. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed in the hangar and everyone exited the transport. The group went into the meeting room. Shadow brought a stretcher and placed brandy on it. "What's the plan now?'' asked numbuh two "We hold up here hopefully Eggman won't attack.'' shadow said crossing his arms.

Sonic sat against a wall staring at the ground. Dawn walked over to him, "Would brandy really want to see you like this?'' she asked, sonic turned his head away. "The whole world knows about me, they want me dead, how am I suppose to take it?'' sonic said annoyed "Brandy loves you, she wouldn't you to mourn for the rest of your life.'' Kuki said walking next to dawn. Sonic then just walked away out of the room. "Let him cool off, he needs it.'' shadow told them.

A few hours had passed, no sign of Eggman. "Why should we worry, we flew from New York to here!'' numbuh 5 exclaimed "Eggman's been known to not give up so easy.'' shadow stated "The army is after Sonic and since we're protecting him they're not going to take it so easily.'' said kuki. Whirling started to sound from outside. Shadow ran to a window, outside was a squadron of Apache and Comanche attack helicopters, along with on the ground hummers with 50. Caliber machine guns, also M1A1 tanks followed. "This could get ugly.'' shadow said. A hummer drove up. The door opened and General Richards came out.

He carried a megaphone, "Shadow! Give us Sonic! If you do not acknowledge this you and your friends will be arrested or maybe death.'' general Richards explained his demand. "No answer? So be it.'' he said. A row of soldiers lined up they fired their heavy assault guns at the tree house. Inside they took cover from the bullets. "Kids next door get the weapons!'' numbuh one ordered. The four got their two by four technology and fired back. Shadow fired his two MP5's. Five soldiers had rocket launchers, "Oh crap, GET DOWN!'' shadow shouted. They dropped to the floor when five rockets bombarded the tree house. Shadow threw five grenades in between two hummers. The five culminated in a large boom blowing both off to the side. Tanks aimed their guns, when one was about to fire a missile came and hit it. The missile was from Metal Sonic. "Oh great.'' shadow said. Metal and a large army of other Eggman robots swooped in.

Shadow launched ten chaos spears among the army and robots. "Give me cover.'' shadow said to numbuh one, shadow jumped out of the tree house. "You heard him!'' numbuh one yelled. Shadow kicked a robot in its chest, and grabbed a soldier and threw him into a another robot. Metal Sonic hovered above the carnage, an apache fired a missile directly hitting him. Metal shook his head from the hit, metal flew and speared right through the tail of the chopper sending it falling.

Shadow jumped above metal and used both his fists to smash him atop the head. Metal flew at a tank, the tank fired a round sending metal flying back up to shadow. Shadow gave an uppercut to Metal Sonic and let him fall. Sonic was watching from the top of the tree house. Sonic jumped off the spot he was on and landed on a platform of the tree house. He walked and walked through a hallway. He thought about how Eggman tricked the citizens of New York, how they attacked him. Sonic put a hand on his head and shut his eyes, he remembered the night he was turned into a werewolf, that excruciating pain when the chaos emeralds gave him this curse. Sonic both his hands on his head, gritting his teeth he remembered the worst memory and it's a fact: Brandy's dead. Sonic fell to his knees grasping his head, "I…hate…him.'' he muttered "Eggman…you will.'' his eyes started turning dark green, "PAY!!!!'' he transformed into his werehog form once again.

Shadow jumped behind the cover of a destroyed tank and fired his MP5's at metal sonic. Metal fired back with missiles, shadow took back behind the cover and felt a pound against the tank. "Where's Sonic?! He could be helping!'' ash exclaimed. From behind Sonic in his werewolf form leaped over them and shattered through the wood and flew outside down towards a group of egg gunners.

The egg gunners surrounded shadow, Sonic came in and grabbed one by its arm and yanked it off. Sonic fired the missiles out of the arm at the remaining robots. Sonic dropped the arm and growled at Shadow. Sonic picked up a tank and loomed it over Shadow. "Oh sh-'' he jumped out of the way before it dropped onto the ground. An apache fired its mini-gun at the two. Sonic roared and grabbed a hummer. Sonic threw it with all his might at the helicopter.

The chopper turned into a ball of smoking flame as it crashed down to the ground. Shadow got angered by Sonics constant temper for destruction. Shadow glowed red around him. Sonic turned around and roared. "Chaos.'' shadow whispered. Sonic lunged at him with his claws coming at him. Sonic was an inch away from shadow but he yelled "BLAST!!!!'' he thundered. Sonic and everything around them was blown back flinging robots into houses as well as the army vehicles. The dust cleared, shadow was still standing but looked like he couldn't stand for long. Shadow teleported himself back in the tree house. He fell down sideways. "Shadow!'' Kuki shouted running to his side. "Please tell me your alright.'' she said "I'm…okay.'' he responded, Kuki smiled and hugged him. Sonic however got back up. Sonic shook his head like he was dizzy. Sonic saw people emerging out from their houses complaining. They all went to the tree house.

"What's going on here!?'' one shouted but stopped when he saw the hulking sonic werewolf. "Hey its that creature who attacked New York! You trying to ruin our lives too?'' another yelled. Sonic looked back and forth at the people. Sonic had no idea what to do. Shadow jumped in front of Sonic. "People please, calm down! Sonic here has barely no control when he's like this!'' shadow told them "Your right about that!'' one person shouted "Wait!'' Kuki said running next to shadow, along with dawn and ash. "Sonic is a hero, he wouldn't want this, It was Eggman who turned him into this!'' dawn pointed out.

"Eggman is the reason for Sonic being like that?'' one person asked "Yes, it was his fault Sonic being this werewolf, it's Eggman's fault, not Sonics.'' ash stated. Sonic then changed back to his normal self again, "Its true.'' sonic said himself. "Well, uh sorry then.'' another person said. The group of people walked away, "They may forgive you but New York sure won't.'' shadow reminded sonic "Thanks for the enthusiasm.'' sonic grumbled. They all got back in the treehouse and all got settled. Numbuh 4 was flipping through channels on the TV.

"Can't you just make up your mind?'' Kuki said annoyingly "No.'' he replied. A channel passed by with a quick glimpse of the Egg Carrier. "Turn it back!'' exclaimed sonic, sonic snatched the remote from numbuh 4's hand and turned it back to the news. "New York City is under siege by Dr. Eggman, a fleet of his ships along with his flagship: The Egg Carrier have made their way here.'' the reporter started "Great now he's back there again!'' ash complained "In other news the whereabouts of the mysterious blue werewolf have been updated as today he stood up against a brigade of the militaries forces, the general himself said that the hedgehog must die.'' the reporter finished. Sonic turned the TV off and tossed the remote on the couch. "Looks like we're heading back to New York.'' shadow announced.


	8. The Beginning of Anyone's Game

**Chapter Seven: The Beginning of Anyone's Game**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to anything shown in this story!**

An hour passed over, Shadow, Sonic, Kuki, Ash, Dawn, and the other four operatives were in the hangar. "I can create a portal that will send us to New York, problem is who knows where we'll end up in the city.'' shadow mentioned "Okay then do it.'' ash said. Shadow held his single green chaos emerald it resonated brightly. A blue swirling portal appeared in front of them. "Wait where'd Sonic go?'' dawn asked, she was right he wasn't there.

Sonic then came in from a door carrying brand in his arms. "Why are you bringing her?'' asked numbuh four "She's coming with me that's final.'' sonic said walking over to the group. Shadow took a deep breath. "Alright once we go through this portal it will be very chaotic, but remember we fight together.'' shadow made his speech. "Now lets stop Eggman and save the world!'' Shadow threw his fist up. They all cheered. Numbuhs one, two, four and five remained at the treehouse while Sonic, Shadow, Kuki, Brandy's spirit, Ash, and Dawn made their way into the portal with one last showdown with Dr. Eggman.

The group ended up in a apartment building. "Wow this is an unlikely place to end up.'' ash said. Shadow teleported onto the roof and gasped. Indeed looming over the city was The Egg Carrier along with other flying battleships belonging to Eggman. Shadow teleported back inside the apartment. "We'll go to certain points in the city and take out some of his robots to lower his morale.'' shadow told the plan. "Kuki make sure you use cover with that two by four technology weapon of yours.'' shadow told her "I know, I know.'' she replied "Ash and Dawn make good use of your Pokemon.'' "Got it.'' both ash and dawn said. "Sonic, stay here.'' shadow said "What?'' he said surprised "You can stay and mind brandy, plus your werewolf form could jeopardize us.'' said shadow. "Its for the best.'' shadow said turning away to the window. Sonic laid brandy on the bed, the others exited via the fire escape. "I can't believe this.'' sonic said lowering his head. Sonic took out the dark blue chaos emerald he's secretly been keeping. "I'll find a way to make things right, that I promise.'' sonic placed the emerald on brandy's chest.

Shadow and the others took behind cover a flipped over car, the city was in dismay from the arrival of Eggman's robot army. Shadow saw a metal wall spanning from one building to another. Two towers were on it with robots walking back and forth on it. "Okay, there are several of the checkpoints around the city, we have to take control of the ones that lead out of the city starting with this one.'' shadow explained. Shadow teleported atop the wall, which was only a few inches high. Shadow grabbed a robot by the head and ripped its head off. Shadow took out his silenced pistols. Shadow aimed closely and fired shots at each of the robots. Shadow went to the controls and opened up the gate.

The others ran on through the gate. They looked down the street ahead of them, covered most with debris and destroyed cars. Shadow and the others kept on walking until they arrived at another checkpoint, but no robots were there. Shadow and the group walked up to its doors. Shadow jumped on top of the walkway and activated the controls opening the door. Shadow turned around and saw a missile coming at him, shadow jumped backwards barely missing it. A apache attack helicopter flew above them, it was quickly shot down by a rocket.

A wave of egg gunners moved in. Shadow fired chaos spears quickly at them, each falling like flies. A car made its way up into the air, shadow fired another chaos spear destroying it. Metal knuckles came into view along with egg titans behind him. Eggman just arrived in his hovership. "You must be stupid coming here when I have the advantage.'' Eggman said "What advantage?'' shadow yelled at him "The advantage that I can destroy this whole city and I know you wouldn't want that to happen.'' he smirked. Shadow took out his rocket launcher and fired it at him, Eggman moved his ship out of the way. "Have it your way then, ATTACK!'' Eggman ordered his robots to charge. Shadow fired his chaos spears rapidly, Kuki fired her blaster, ash's Pikachu fired its thunderbolt and Dawn's Piplup fired bubble beam.

The shots from the heroes all hit a target. Pikachu leaped up and used iron tail to smash a egg titans face in. Kuki fired her blaster, she rolled to the left firing at two egg gunners destroying them. Shadow was thrown into a light pole by metal knuckles, metal raised his shining claws. Shadow kicked metal in the chest throwing him across the street. Metal charged raising his claw, shadow evaded it and grabbed metal's wrist and swung him in circles. Shadow let go, sending metal crash into a building wall. "We can't do this forever!'' Kuki yelled firing her blaster at more robots "Why can't Sonic help?'' ash shouted "He might lose control of his werewolf form and might turn against us.'' shadow yelled back avoiding a missile from metal knuckles.

Back with Sonic, he remained by Brandy. Sonic heard the explosions coming from the battle. "If I go I might turn into the werewolf again, probably by Eggman.'' sonic looked at the floor. Sonic put his hand on the emerald lying on brandy's stomach. He shut his eyes, "Please come back.'' he mumbled. "I will fight anyway just for you.'' sonic stood to his feet and turned to the window. Sonic opened the window and sped down the street to aid his friends, but what of the beast within him?

Brandy laid still in the bed, the blue chaos emerald glowed brighter. Then she drew breath, the emerald healed her. She carefully sat up, she picked up the emerald. "Sonic.'' she whispered, she noticed the open window. Brandy got up slowly, went out the window and down the fire escape to find Sonic.

Shadow was riding his motorcycle through the city, holding his MP5. Shadow fired the gun behind him. Egg gunners were chasing him, shadow used the brakes and stopped leaving the robots speed past him. Shadow took the chance and shot both easily. Metal knuckles darted at shadow, shadow put on the gas and started speeding away. Shadow threw three grenades over his head at metal. Metal maneuvered past all three of them. "Chaos Control!'' shadow said.

Shadow vanished leaving metal looking everywhere. Shadow teleported on top of a skyscraper. "Oh no.'' he muttered. In the distance, a large group of military jets were coming. Shadow did a wheelie and literally drove down the building! Shadow looked coming up at him was metal knuckles. Shadow placed a C4 charge on his bike, shadow started going faster down the building. At the last second shadow jumped off the bike, flying in mid-air. Metal came face to face with his bike, that is when shadow pressed the detonator.

The bike exploded, metal knuckles was sent falling all the way back down to the street. Shadow teleported in the middle of Times Square. Of course no car or person was present. Shadow saw ahead of him, Kuki, ash, and dawn running toward him. "Most of the checkpoints are cleared.'' ash told shadow "Okay that's good, now-'' he was interrupted when chaos landed in front of the group. Shadow held his guns up aiming at him. Chaos let out a friendly wave of his hand. "Why is he waving?'' shadow said confused "Don't you notice? Look!'' Kuki pointed to his brain, the mind control device wasn't there. "Oh so he's back on our side now.'' ash said relieved. "What the?'' shadow said looking up on a rooftop. It was Sonic, hopping across roofs, chasing him were two apache helicopters. "Looks like he needs some help.'' dawn said "Right, lets go.'' said shadow.

Sonic dropped down in an alley, breathing heavily. The apaches flew overhead, "These guys just don't give up.'' he mumbled. "Sonic!?'' a voice called out. Sonic peaked his head out of the alley, he couldn't believe it, brandy was walking through the street. "Where are you?'' she whispered to herself. Once she passed, sonic walked out of the alley. Brandy stopped and turned around, it was her turn to be shocked. The two stared at each other. Sonic had his hands clenched by his sides, brandy took one step forward. Sonic smiled, but he stopped smiling when coming down from behind her was metal sonic. Sonic speeded to her.

Sonic quickly picked her up and dodged the oncoming metal sonic. Metal Sonic turned back to them, but a round from a tank came and hit him. Sonic then started running full speed away. Sonic ran up a skyscraper and stopped at the top. Brandy jumped out of his arms and only gazed at her friend. "Your…alive.'' she said "I was thinking the same thing.'' said sonic. Brandy rushed and hugged him tightly. The two separated when up above them explosions were going off. Military jets fighting against Eggman's robot jets and battleships. From behind them shadow and the others appeared. "She's alive?'' shadow said surprised "Yup, thanks to me, I guess.'' sonic shrugged. "That aerial battle is out of control, Sonic and I will deal with it.'' shadow said. Sonic nodded, the others went down to safety. Sonic and Shadow got ready to be involved in one hell of an air battle.


	9. Resulting in Mayhem

**Chapter Eight: Resulting into Mayhem**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to anything shown in this story! They belong to their respective creators/owners!**

The two hedgehogs teleported onto one of Eggman's battle cruisers. Immediately they were being shot at by laser cannons. Shadow jumped toward one and threw two grenades in its barrel. The gun afterwards burst into flame. Sonic speared through a line of turrets. Shadow jumped for the bridge, shadow broke open the window and tossed in three C4 charges.

Shadow jumped away from the bridge. "Lets split up.'' shadow said to sonic. Shadow leaped on top of a F-22 raptor that flew by. Sonic jumped to another battleship. Shadow pressed the detonator, the charges exploded. The bridge blew up. Flames started spreading along the ship. The single battleship crashed into another bringing it down as well. "What's on top of me?'' the pilot said, he saw shadow. "General! Shadow is here!'' Shadow heard his yelling, shadow broke his hand through the window.

Shadow tossed him away luckily the pilots parachute opened. Shadow saw two F-22 raptors firing their machine guns at him. Shadow jumped and did a twirl in mid air, he went in between both jets throwing a C4 charge on each. Shadow pressed the detonator both jets exploded behind him. Shadow saw from under him an Eggman jet. Shadow used chaos control to teleport under it. He reappeared with both his MP5's at its engine bursting it into fire. Shadow landed on another battleship.

He teleported to the back of the ship, he jumped off and fired a volley of chaos spears at its engines. The exhausts started to spark and exploded. Sonic on the other hand was running in zigzags' to annoy the turrets. Sonic jumped and spin dashed straight through the bridge and out the other end. Sonic landed on an F-22 raptor. "You got a bogey on you!'' another pilot shouted. Sonic saw an F-22 approaching behind him. Sonic grabbed the rudder of the jet he was on and ripped it off, the jet started to fall. Sonic threw the rudder at the jet behind him. It ripped through its wing. Both pilots ejected out of their jets.

Sonic landed on top of the bridge of another battle cruiser. Sonic crashed into the window of the bridge. Egg gunners opened fire, unfortunately they only hit the flight controls. Sonic did a homing attack on one then drove his foot into another. Sonic ducked from a machine gun fire, he swung his leg at the egg gunners leg cutting it off. Sonic beat the robot with its disassembled leg. Sonic saw that the ship started heading down. Sonic leaped out of the bridge.

Sonic saw that the ship he was on was heading for a skyscraper. Sonic jumped to the left, the huge ship impacted the building causing debris to fall everywhere. The ship separated into two when it crashed. Sonic was on a smaller skyscraper. Shadow teleported behind him. "We did good.'' sonic said tiredly. "Since half of Eggman's fleet is gone now what?'' said sonic "You will stay where you are or die.'' a voice said, the two turned around to see General Richards holding a 9mm and a very angry expression on his face.

"You two caused too much destruction, now I must deal with both of you myself!'' he yelled "You should tell that to Eggman, we're not responsible for this!'' sonic rejected "Oh yes you are! That damned beast you turn into is your fault!'' the general disagreed. The roof door opened and brandy came out running. "Brandy!'' sonic said smiling, but Richards grabbed her and held her hostage, covering her mouth. "You best let her go.'' sonic said evilly "Sonic, wait control yourself.'' shadow told him. Sonic listened to his advice and backed down. "Let the girl go general.'' "What makes you think I will?'' Richards remarked "Because if you don't you're going to meet the street level face first.'' shadow threatened, the general chuckled. "Its time you learn how it feels to lose a friend.'' he smirked "Your crazy!'' sonic exclaimed "No, you are for destroying everything you see! I said you would pay and now you will.'' Richards said bringing brandy over to the edge of the building.

"Don't you dare.'' sonic warned him "I think I will.'' The general threw brandy off the building. Sonic immediately ran forward, the general aimed his 9mm at Sonic. Shadow came and swatted the gun out of his hands, shadow slammed Richards to the ground. Sonic dove off the skyscraper after brandy. Sonic reached her and grabbed her. "Man this isn't gonna be a good landing.'' he said worried. Sonic maneuvered himself to the building, he reached it and started running straight down it. Sonic could barely control how fast he was going.

Finally they were nearing the bottom. Brandy shut her eyes, Sonic hit the bottom and started bumping across the ground. The two separated came to a stop from all the bouncing. Sonic lifted his head up and saw brandy laying on the ground in front of him. Sonic crawled over to her, her eyes still remained shut. He laid his friend on her back. "Don't be dead.'' he whispered grabbing her hand.

People from their houses or apartments started to come out to the street. They saw it mostly damaged and destroyed, it looked like a war zone. They saw Sonic. "You gotta be kidding? Here again to attack us you freak!'' the man shouted. Sonic's eyes shot open, "Why don't you just leave, or better yet, DIE!'' another man yelled. Sonic stood up slowly, he turned toward them. "You're a monster! How could you call yourself a hero? You're the worst!'' a person shouted. Eggman flew a few feet above the citizens, watching the scene. Sonic gritted his teeth and was about to march, when brandy grabbed his hand. "Don't do it.'' she said sitting up. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Time to turn into that monster again.'' Eggman pressed the button on his device. Sonic flinched, he grabbed his head. "Sonic? Sonic what's wrong?'' brandy questioned. "Get…away…now.'' he stuttered. Brandy hugged him and wouldn't let go. "Don't do it Sonic, please.'' she held him tighter. "Stupid device, work!!'' Eggman pressed the button more.

Sonic's gloves started to rip, claws replaced his regular fingers. "Damn beast, go to hell!'' a civilian cursed. "Sonic fight it back!'' brandy begged. Sonics eyes started to turn blank white, razor sharp teeth started to grow in. Eggman repeatedly pressed the button then it shattered into pieces because it malfunctioned. Sonic's arms grew bigger, his normal head remained. "How? How can I stop it?'' she said in her mind. She looked up in his eyes, tears filled brandy's eyes. She inched toward his face, her lips met his. His blank white eyes remained still. His green colored eyes came back. His body returned to normal, brandy however was holding the dark blue chaos emerald during this moment.

Sonic returned the kiss. The two broke apart, Eggman hovered down to them. "Well, well, looks like you halted the transformation.'' Eggman said it but didn't like it. Sonic stood in front of brandy, "Tell me Sonic, would you like to rid yourself of the werewolf form?'' Eggman proposed "What do you mean?'' curiously asked Sonic. Eggman then held up a vial, with a blue shining liquid in it. "This here will cure you.'' Eggman showed it clearly "Give it to me.'' sonic demanded. "Never.'' Eggman muttered, he took out a dart gun and fired a shot at brandy. It made its mark, she flinched and fell sideways to the ground. "Don't worry she's just paralyzed, bye-bye FREAK!'' Eggman flew away laughing. An angry expression grew on his face. A brick hit him in the back, a civilian was the one who threw it. Sonic quickly transformed yet again into the Werehog.


	10. The End to Madness

**CHAPTER NINE: THE END TO MADNESS**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to anything shown in this story! The characters belong to their respective creators/owners! **

The people of course were scared. Sonic was about to attack when a missile exploded behind him. Metal shadow flew over him, Sonic ignored the civilians and chased after Metal Shadow. Sonic grabbed metal by his leg and he dropped down.

As soon as they both fell back to the ground. Sonic picked up a car and dropped it on metal. Metal broke out of the car and gave Sonic an uppercut throwing him back into a parked truck. Sonic evaded out of the way when metal charged straight into the truck. Metal was about to fire his machine gun when Sonic lunged at him. Sonic smashed metal into the concrete. Sonic beat senselessly into metals body. Metal grabbed one of his fists, metal threw his fist across the side of Sonic's face.

Sonic stumbled back, Metal picked him up with both his hands. Metal threw Sonic straight through an office building window. Metal flew in, sonic rolled to the left and got up. Metal stopped then charged back at him. Sonic hung his arm out leaving metal crashing his head into it. Sonic grabbed him by the neck and continuously smashed him into the floor until it started to crackle. Sonic took a few steps back and threw metal through the cracked floor. It broke and metal fell from one floor to another. Finally metal crashed into the bottom.

Sonic jumped down at him, metal rolled to the right. Metal fired a missile blowing Sonic through a wall back outside. Sonic got back up, he saw that metal wasn't coming out. Instead metal flew above Sonic. Metal pressed a few buttons on his wrist control band. Metal shadow then took off flying away. Sonic's ear perked up when coming down the street were at least about ten Egg Titans marching toward him.

Sonic being outnumbered didn't even occur to him, especially in his werewolf form. Sonic ripped a light pole out of the ground. All the egg titans surrounded him. Sonic smacked one across the face, Sonic shoved the light pole through the center of another, another egg titan loomed over him. Sonic fell backwards, the egg titan tripped and fell toward sonic. Sonic held the light pole up, the egg titan went right on it. Sonic threw the carcass of the robot to the side and got back up.

Sonic threw the light pole like a spear straight into the center of an egg titan. An egg titan picked Sonic up and slammed him into the pavement. The egg titan dropped his fist down on Sonic, but he grabbed it and twisted it off with a simple flick of the wrist. Sonic used the arm and beat another egg titan into the dust with it. The other egg titans retreated, sonic tilted his head. From behind, Eggman's metal crafted jets swooped and bombarded the area with missiles. Sonic was hit by several and was flying around the place like a pinball. Sonic stood up trying not to accelerate the pain. Sonic saw people cowering in the streets from the robots. Sonic noticed a burning building, fire blazing from some of the windows.

A fire truck rolled in and immediately sprayed the house wit water, but it was far too large. Sonic noticed a group of people being kept away from the building by the firemen. One of the women was urging to get past the firemen, "Its my baby! He's still in there!'' she sobbed. The firemen wouldn't let her pass. Sonic jumped into the burning building, the people saw him go in. A large burst of flame ignited inside the building. The mother screamed, Sonic rammed through the wall of the building and landed back outside. Sonic was holding the mothers baby. Sonic stepped toward the group of people. "Stay back!'' one of the firemen shouted but sonic ignored him. Sonic showed in his hands the mothers baby covered with a blanket, sonic saved him. The mother came forward and slowly picked her baby up from Sonic's hands. She hugged her baby, the people were beyond confused why Sonic came to the child's rescue. "Look out!'' a person shouted.

Sonic snorted and turned around, a incoming car headed for the group of people. Sonic stomped into the ground, he caught the car with his hands. Sonic threw the car to the side. Sonic turned to the people and nodded with that he jumped away, now the people knew they judged him too early. Shadow arrived at the scene along with the others including brandy.

"Sonic!'' brandy called out. Sonic turned around to the sound of her voice. The whole group started running to him. Sonic transformed back to normal. Brandy hugged him tightly, he returned the hug too. "I'm glad your alright.'' she said "I was about to say the same.'' sonic smiled. Just then a green beam of light hit them. All of them started hovering up into the air. "Its Eggman!'' shadow pointed up at the Egg Carrier above them.

Once they were all teleported onto the bridge they were landed in shackles up against the wall. Eggman walked toward them. "All of you have been pests, every time I tried to take over the world you stopped it!'' Eggman yelled, he walked down the line looking at each of them. "Luckily I have an idea that will not only destroy you and this city, but will help me take over the world!!!'' Eggman laughed evilly "What are you planning?!'' dawn yelled "With the seven chaos emeralds I have, yes sonic and shadow you dropped yours during the fights you were having.'' Eggman added "As I was saying, I shall have my three metals fuse together to create the most powerful robot ever! And in a few minutes my portal open two entities that should have never met, Time and Space. Dialga and Palkia!!'' he laughed "And there's nothing you can do about it.'' Eggman smirked. The group then were released from their shackles and below them trap doors opened leaving them in a freefall. Shadow's hands glowed green, "Chaos Control!!'' he yelled. The whole group teleported down onto the roof of a skyscraper. On board the Egg Carrier, Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, and Metal Shadow stood in a circle. The seven emeralds swirled around them then a bright flash. Eggman was outside in his hovership. "Dialga and Palkia? Are they under his control?'' asked sonic "No they're both legendary pokemon with great power, enough power to send this city into another dimension.'' ash told. Pieces of metal started adding to where the three metals were. Large pieces ripped clean off of Eggman's battleships came and joined the three metals.

The heroes watched in horror when the bright light vanished there flying above they city was a collaboration of metal. There were three heads, each had two aligned eyes and sharp teeth. Each had long necks and dragon like heads. One was blue, one was red, the one in the middle was red and black. The huge abomination had three separate wings on its back, in the center of the monster was a shining gold power core. Metal hands stuck out from the sides, both had razor sharp thin claws. It had two pairs of legs made out of the pieces from the Egg Carrier and other battleships. "Now what will you do?" Eggman mocked.

Sonic ran up a building. "I have the cure for the werewolf, and who knows if you will-'' Eggman stopped speaking when sonic snatched the cure out of his hand. Sonic sped back to his friends. Sonic smirked, he drank the vial and threw it to the ground shattering it. Sonic felt better, the pain that always remained in his stomach was gone, he was cured.

"Now that your cured we still have to fight off this super metal monster.'' shadow noted. "They may have used the negative energies, but we have the positive energy." sonic reminded. Shadow nodded, their friends took a few steps back when they saw the seven emeralds started coming from far away. The emeralds encircled the two hedgehogs, the emeralds started spinning around in a circle quicker. Their friends shielded their eyes when a bright gold light shined. There stood the two heroes in their super forms. "You ready for this?'' shadow asked "You know it.'' sonic said giving him a thumbs up. The two then shot up into the air with one last fight against the super powered metal abomination.

Sonic and Shadow darted straight through the metal monster making it scream. Metal turned himself around, from his back a volley of missiles fired at both. Sonic and Shadow flew in zigzags away from the missiles. Sonic charged, metal swung his fist on top of him throwing him down quickly back down to the street. Shadow fired a bombardment of red chaos spears. Metal screamed an echoing screech. Metal fired a laser out of the metal knuckles head. Shadow dove under it and set a series of punches at the metal knuckles head. The metal shadow head fired a beam of red energy throwing shadow crashing through three buildings until crashing into the street where sonic was. "He's tough.'' sonic said "Wait, what's that?'' shadow pointed up into the sky. It was mix of blue and purple portal. Flying out of it was Palkia and Dialga.

"Great now what?'' shadow complained "Remember these pokemon hate each other and seeing that metal monster won't make them think differently.'' sonic explained. "So the pokemon might even attack metal?'' shadow asked "Definitely.'' sonic assured. The two hedgehogs went after metal. Palkia tackled into metal, metal grabbed Palkia and tossed him into a skyscraper. Dialga fired a series of explosive comets down at metal. The metal shadow head was about to fire his beam of red energy when Sonic punched him in the side of his head. "Its pretty easy to punch these guys since their heads are large.'' sonic said smirking. Palkia fired a hyper beam at Dialga, instead it hit shadow. Shadow was sent crashing into a office building. Metal reached his hand inside, shadow hovered off to the side. Shadow speared straight through his wrist cutting his hand off. Metal roared in agony. Sonic created a bubble shield around him when Dialga fired a hyper beam at him.

Sonic flew straight forward smashing into his center throwing the pokemon crashing into a construction site. Shadow spun in circles firing chaos spears at Palkia. Palkia raise his hand and the gem on his shoulder glowed, but metal being so much larger tackled Palkia into a building. Shadow latched onto the back of metal he drove his fist into parts of his back. Shadow stuck his hand inside and fired chaos spears. Metal screeched. Dialga fired his super beam at shadow and metal. Both smashed through a building toppling it. Sonic ripped through one of metals wings. Metal grabbed him and continuously smashed him into a building. Palkia fired his hyper beam, sonic glowed brightly and a dome of energy destroyed metals other hand. Sonic flew away from metal as he was pummeled by the hyper beam. Metal grabbed both Palkia and Dialga.

He smashed them both together. Metal threw both into the air. In the mouths of all three heads a beam for the color they were glowed. Metal sonic fired a blue beam, metal knuckles fired a red beam, metal shadow fired a dark red beam. The three combined and intertwined with each other. The beam then hit both pokemon letting out a bright white light. Both Palkia and Dialga started to fall and separately crashed down levels of different buildings, each pokemon were covered with debris. "Wow.'' sonic said in amazement. "The fight isn't over yet sonic lets show him what we're made of!'' shadow chanted "You got it." sonic replied back.

Shadow landed on top of the metal shadow head, he threw his fist at shadow. Shadow jumped off the head and watched as the fist was drove into his own head. Metal knuckles and metal Sonic fired beams of blue and red energy. Sonic flew by shadows side, both created a shield. The beam hit them. "I don't know how long we can take this.'' sonic said fighting back the beams of energy "Just push forward.'' shadow replied. Sonic and Shadow pushed the beams back fast into metal. A big explosion occurred. Metal crashed sliding across the streets of New York. The two hedgehogs crashed through two buildings then the concrete street. Both heroes got back up dizzily. Metal came crashing through a building in front of them. Sonic and Shadow teleported above him.

Sonic formed into a ball and glowed. Shadow's hands glowed red. Sonic, in a blur dove and struck rapidly into the back of the metal monster. Shadow fired chaos spears at each of the three heads. Sonic bounced striking parts of metal, each of the heads were roaring. The metal knuckles head reached and grabbed shadow on his mouth and started pressing down. Shadow kept his mouth from shutting, but couldn't hold out for long.

Shadow took one of his hands off and aimed his hand at the upper jaw of the mouth, "Eat this.'' he said. A volley of chaos spears ripped straight through the metal knuckles head. Shadow grabbed the lower jaw and tore it straight off, tossing it aside. Shadow grabbed onto the head. He punched his fist into the eye of metal knuckles and fired chaos spears into it. A few flames started to appear around the neck of metal knuckles. Then the metal knuckles head burst into flame, destroyed.

One of the arms clenched its fist and punched shadow, throwing him through a building and crashing into the wall of another. Sonic flew under the monster. Sonic charged up, "Well no need for legs if your flying.'' sonic said. Sonic did a powerful spin dash through both legs blowing them up. From behind sonic a hyper beam hit him in the back slamming him against a wall. Dialga was the one who shot it. Palkia tackled Dialga down to street level. Dialga tackled him back into a building wall. Sonic saw metals huge arm swing and smash him into the ground. Sonic looked up and saw the metal sonic head ready to fire his blue beam. Out of nowhere, chaos latched on top of the metal sonic head. Chaos formed his hand into a spear like weapon. He rose it high then drove it into the eyes of the metal sonic head. A few seconds passed then the metal sonic head exploded, luckily chaos jumped off before it did. Chaos landed next to Sonic and helped him up. "Thanks chaos.'' he gave him a thumbs up. Dialga fired his super beam at Palkia, Palkia created a shield protecting himself from it.

Palkia fired his slash of energy hitting Dialga in the chest, throwing him against a wall of a building. "We really gotta stop these pokemon sonic.'' shadow said landing next to him. "I got a plan.'' sonic smirked. Sonic stayed hovering in mid air, with shadow above him. "Okay do it!'' sonic shouted. Shadow fired a large group of chaos spears at both Palkia and Dialga. Both Pokemon looked up at sonic and blamed him. The two Pokemon charged full force. At the last second shadow created a portal behind Sonic, sonic flew out of the way leaving both Pokemon head into the portal, then it vanished.

"The portal will bring them back to their own dimensions.'' shadow stated. "But we still have metal freak to finish off.'' sonic added "Then lets go.'' shadow flew down at metal. Shadow fired chaos spears repeatedly at the behemoth. Metal swung his arm on top of shadow smashing him into the concrete.

Sonic dashed for his head and punched left and right rapidly. Sonic did homing attacks all along his structure. Shadow got on one of his wings and punched inside the holding places for the wing. Shadow ripped out some wires, the wing went falling with a loud bang when it hit the street. Metal fired his dark red beam at shadow throwing him into the street leaving a crater. Sonic spin dashed straight through his last wing destroying it. Metal roared and screeched. "Lets finish this.'' shadow said to sonic. Shadow and Sonic created walls of chaos energy in front of them. They flew up pushing metal further into the sky. Sonic and Shadow both kicked and punched across the metal shadow head. Sonic and Shadow flew back a few feet. Their hands glowed bright gold.

They aimed at metals power core. The golden beam of light impacted metals core, metal screamed loudly it echoed across the sky. Finally it resulted in a huge bright explosion. Pieces of metal shards littered across the city, the war was over. Their friends came out of hiding and walked out in the middle of Times Square. Sonic and Shadow landed in front of them and exited their super forms. Brandy came and hugged sonic, she had tears of joy in her eyes. Kuki hugged shadow as well, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ash and Dawn both shook hands with the two hedgehog heroes.

Later at sunset the heroes: Sonic, Shadow, Brandy, Kuki, Ash, Dawn, and even Chaos stood on top of a tall skyscraper watching the sunset. Sonic sat next to brandy on the ledge of the building, she kissed him on the cheek. Shadow was standing up with his arms crossed, Kuki standing next to him. She grabbed his hand and smiled, as did he. Chaos sat watching the sunset being glad he's not under control by Eggman. Ash and Dawn stood at the edge of the building they both smiled at each other then looked back out to the sunset. Once again the world is saved, but for good. Eggman and his robot army and the three metals have been destroyed. The beast within Sonic now gone, he can now be back with his best friend brandy. Shadow fought against the army and its general and surpassed the odds, he's just glad Kuki's by his side. For what are we without are heroes to always protect and watch over us in our time of need.


End file.
